The Testing of Raenef
by P.L.S
Summary: Raenef the 5th is tested during a little party that Eclipse says he has to have. I wrote this way before I got vol.5 let alone finished the series.


Title:The Testing of Raenef

Author: P.L.S.- Mild like the green labeled Old El Paso salsa

Summery: It was definately something Eclipse would do, have a party to keep the demons in touch and happy, use it as an excuse to get Mnemosyne to talk with him, and have the demoness pass judgement.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary

Author's Note: My first DD fic. I typically write Harry Potter, but this is my new favorite manga, and I had to do a tribute.

---------------

Raenef the fifth was rather bored. How could he not be? He was stuck at a proper' demon gathering, without his human minions', and had to act like a proper' demon lord to pass a test that Eclipse made up to see if he was ready to do the harder magic spells and learn the more interesting parts of demon lord life, like using his special ability that would help him rule his territory. It really was very, very droll without Chris trying to convert him into a Rashid follower and without Erutis and her combative but helpful comments. And he hated the fact that the party really had yet to pass the five minute mark!

Are you bored too? asked a tall woman that he reconised from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where or who she was. She had eyes that just screamed nice lady' and very long black hair.

Yeah, oops, I mean, yes I am. Raenef just caught himself before he slipped into what Eclipse called vulgar vernacular of primative orgins' whatever that meant. The woman smiled and nodded.

Me too. You want to walk in the gardens with me? she asked in her soft voice and just as the young lord was about to agree he thought about the fact the party was a test. Hestiation must have been writen all over him because the woman cast a glance to where Eclipse was talking with some other demon in armor and a bloody colored cape (which could be caused by real human blood now that Raenef thought about the kinds of demons Eclipse told him were coming.), Don't you worry about old Clipsie. If he give you trouble I'll have a chat with him. she smirked at Raenef who smiled and nodded.

Together they walked out a side door and into the central garden courtyard, where the white pavilion was and where Raenef spent most of his time during the hours he was supposed to be reading the texts and the notes from the lessons. It was pretty during the day, but the night made the white stonework glow and the plants look unnatural. Sure it looked colder and more forbidding than in the daylight's warm rays, but it was more lovely in the moonbeams to Raenef no matter what.

So, tell me about yourself. said the woman. Raenef sighed.

What do you wanna know? I'm not too good at talking about myself. I can talk about almost anything else though. Raenef stopped before he started to babble. While the woman was nice, he didn't want her to thing he was dumb or anything.

Tell me about your trusted servents. she prompted and Raenef frowned.

I don't really have servents, no matter what Eclipse says. Well, as for my friends, there's Chris and Erutis. Chris is the High Cleric's apprentice and is either trying to convert me into a Cleric or saying something that gets him beat up by Erutis or set on fire by Eclipse. Erutis is a knight who came to kill me, but I spared her life and ended up with her as kind of a page, but really she just likes to see what trouble I get into, teaching Chris swordsmanship, or chatting with Eclipse about fighting and stuff like that. They're usually with me no matter what, but Eclipse said that the party was a test and that they would be consitered entrees rather than endentured servents if they came. Since one of the most common conversation starters has been guess what village I just finished desimating,' I'm gonna say maybe Eclipse was right. Raenef said and looked at the water in the fountain they stopped by. The ripples of silver looked odd in the violet and black water, which was charmed to look lavender during the day.

I must admit it is unusual for a young demon lord to have humans that he calls friends. Raenef smiled and let out a soft trace of laughter.

I inadvertently invoked my protection on a whole gang of theves when Eclipse came to find me, I just found out yesterday that only one other demon lord has ever done that, and he was killed by the other lords for doing so. Protection vows are all public, so I'm lucky no one's demanded my head yet. Raenef confided in her. She smiled sweetly.

You know you seem much more immature than you really are. mentioned the demoness as they started to walk around the paths again. Raenef nodded and sighed.

I was an orphan and theif in the southern cities before Eclipse found me. I learned how to survive on the streets when everyone hates you, you have nothing but the clothes on your back, and you have to be the fastest and most deseptive to live to the next sunrise and do it all again the next day. Sure, I know now that those tricks still apply, but really, if you had everyone convinced you were an idiot, would you start acting intelligent? the woman laughed and nodded.

My Lord Raenef, I'm impressed. You are far more like your forebarers than they say. As Lord of the Sky Demons you need that control of your demenor. To rule over the most diverse and the most powerful of the demons in this plane of existance is a taxing and demanding privalage. The fact that the high demon Eclipse is your leftenent due not to your powers but to his loyalty to you is an excellent sign that your rule will be one that will serve as a model for future generations of demon lords. I've seen Lords of the Sky Demons rise and fall, only your dynasty has been noted for longevity and peace. she spoke and Raenef studied her face in the moonlight. Her eyes had changed. They now showed her age, her long life as a demoness among the leaders of her people.

Just then, the young lord finally figured out just why demons were treated as a different species from demon lords, they really were two different types of creatures. Demon lords were the unique blending of the humanity and divinty in something dark. Demons were pure darkness, like a starless and moonless night when you finally are at peace with who you are. Demon lords were mix breeds with some kind of trait that enabled the light of divinity to mingle with the transiant nature of humanity and the night of the demon, like dusk where you can't tell if it is night or day but you know that it will only last for so long. Her eyes were like Eclipse's, pure darkness, like a void of all or a realm of infinate possiblities. He couldn't help but stare, and he just couldn't stop falling into demon eyes. It happened with Eclipse whenever their eyes met, and now with this woman. Demon lord Krayon's eyes were just pools of chaos and colors, and both Erutis and Chris had eyes that he could watch age, only true demon eyes caused him to fall which was why he rarely met Eclipse's eyes anymore.

How old are you? he felt himself as seriously.

Ages have passed before me. I no longer count my years, too depressing. she looked up at the twisting Draco, I am a seer who has lived this long my giving my loyalty to none and promising nothing but what I know I can give. Mnemosyne, is what they call me.It's a pleasure to know you, Mnemosyne. You're older than the demon realms, right? she nodded as he talked, So really, you don't have any aligences. That must be nice. I wish I could say that, but I'm now tied to the Clerics of the Lord God Rashid, High Knights of the Holy Order, and the Theif Gang of the southern territories, as well as a tenative betrothal to Lady Leeche of the East Mountain Kingdom. I've only had this status for a few months but already I've broken so many traditions and laws. Raenef looked regretful, and he looked back to Mnemosyne who was watching him with unconsealled interest, Why hasn't anyone demanded my head? They'd be within their rights.Curiousity, and the whole world knows that you, Young Lord, are the favored of the gods, and know that Eclipse only throws his lot in with the best bet. Not only has Eclipse thrown in his lot, he is your teacher, the one who found you, and the one the gods chose to guide you. Mnemosyne said, I know Lord Krayon made a bid for Eclipse's loyalty, and in the end your leftenant put himself in harms way for you twice. We demons generally do not do such acts, but he knows something about you is different, and that is why your breaking of traditions and old laws is condoned.

Raenef sighed and looked at the lit windows of the ballroom they had left. Shadows were moving about, and he had a feeling that the party wasn't the real test. Mnemosyne was. He smiled as he thought over it all, it was definately something Eclipse would do, have a party to keep the demons in touch and happy, use it as an excuse to get Mnemosyne to talk with him, and have the demoness pass judgement.

So, did I pass the test? asked Raenef and the woman smiled and laughed.

Eclipse will tell you in good time, Young Lord.


End file.
